<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 Short Months by CloudCover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357036">3 Short Months</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudCover/pseuds/CloudCover'>CloudCover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Two Princes (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But I Love Them, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Post Season 1, Pre Season 2, SO SHY, Sam and Diane, Slow Burn, i ship them so hard, relationship building, so awkward, they are so dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudCover/pseuds/CloudCover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In just three short months castles are built, friends are made, mysteries are solved and relationships bloom.<br/>Or: 3 days in the forest is not sufficient time to fall in love. 3 months however - that we can work with!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cecily &amp; Rupert (The Two Princes Podcast), Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast), Sam/Diane (Two Princes Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize in advance for the lack of: Porridge, Fitzroy, the Queens, Lord Chaimberlain</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know anything about horses.<br/>I don't know anything about poetry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rupert cinches the strap of his satchel to his saddle, he’s almost ready to head out. The satchel is empty but for a canteen of water and some bread – it’s only about a half day’s ride back to the West now that the road had been completed, and when he gets there he plans to fill the bag up with books to take back to the Heartland with him. </p><p>Once his bag is secure he does one more look over his saddle to make sure it’s on right. He hadn’t been able to find the stable boy and he isn’t 100% sure that he did it correctly by himself. It seems secure, and Euripides seems comfortable, but he casts one more glance out over the camp to see if he can find Sam. He isn’t able to spot the lad through the smoke from cook fires and sprawling of tents all around him. </p><p>In the two weeks since the destruction of the forest this once isolated and dangerous place has been teaming with life and activity. Builders, engineers, stone masons, woodworkers and blacksmiths as well as legions of cooks, bakers and washerwomen from both the East and the West had all made their way here to help build the new castle and to make a place for themselves in the new kingdom. Most people (including Rupert) are still living in tents in the camp as the construction of the walls that will eventually surround the castle near completion, but work is also underway in what will become the village just outside the castle walls. It’s just a growing collection of huts for now, but Rupert can imagine the rows of houses and shops that will soon take their place. He can’t believe that all this is actually happening.  </p><p>“Your highness!” </p><p>Rupert turns to the familiar voice to see Sir Joan making her way toward him, leading her horse behind her. She pauses to let a girl coaxing along a large pig pass, then approaches Rupert. </p><p>“Good morning your highness. Are you ready to depart?” </p><p>“Yes! We’re not going to be gone for long so there wasn’t much to prepare. Ready when you are!” </p><p>“Excellent. Well we’ll be ready to go as soon as...” </p><p>“Oh Joanie!” comes a girlish voice from across the crowd. Rupert spots Lady Cecily picking her way along, already seated side-saddle on her horse. </p><p>“... Lady Cecily arrives.” Joan finishes her sentence with a little groan and quickly continues, quietly so only Rupert can hear “I wanted to tell you, I mentioned that I was heading back to the West for a day or two and she said that she was also hoping to go back for some personal items and insisted on joining us. Is that okay?” </p><p>“Uh, yah.” Rupert hesitates, toing the dirt in front of him “I mean yah! Of course.”  </p><p>Joan senses Rupert’s hesitation “I mean, if that’s not okay, just let me know.” She looks over to mark Cecily’s slow progress through the mass of people going about their business. She’s still out of earshot. “I can tell her the road is still too dangerous or something and suggest she wait and go back in a week or so?” </p><p>“No no. I don’t want you to lie for me. It’s fine, really. I’m just a little nervous. I haven’t really talked to Cecily since the ball right before I ran away into the forest. She was kind of obsessed with me, and now I’m engaged (to not her, obviously) and I don’t know if she ever... Uh, good morning Lady Cecily!” Rupert finishes a little too enthusiastically. </p><p>“Oh. Hi Rupert.” Cecily responds curtly, finally joining Joan and him. She had been so focused on getting her horse through the crowd and alongside Joan’s that she hadn’t noticed Rupert until he spoke to her. She can't quite look him in the face. “I trust you’re doing well.” </p><p>“Quite. And you?” Rupert responds formally. </p><p>“Yes. Very.” </p><p>“Ooooookay.” Joan’s eye-roll goes un-noticed by the other two. She swings herself up onto her horse “Shall we head out?” </p><p>“Oh yes!” Starts Rupert as he jumps up onto his horse as well. </p><p>They make their way out of the camp and head West. It’s a beautiful sunny day and the horses trot easily along the newly cleared road. Joan leads the trio and puts herself a bit ahead of the other two to scout for danger as they make their way across the countryside. She’s not so far ahead that she’s out of sight, but certainly not close enough to converse with. Rupert and Cecily ride along in an awkward, silent, standoff. Not quite the journey he was expecting today, but he’s not sure what to do about it. </p><p>An hour into their journey he notices Cecily fussing with one of the straps on her saddle and decides maybe it would be a good opportunity to break the silence. </p><p>“Everything okay with your saddle?” </p><p>“Yah, it’s fine.” Cecily responds shortly while still pulling on the strap “It’s just… uhg! I’m like, not used to putting it on myself, and I’m not sure if I got it right – I mean, should there be like this much extra strap dangling here?” </p><p>Rupert looks it over but has to admit he doesn't know much about it either “I think if it’s still attached at this point you should be good? Right?”</p><p>“Yah I guess so…” </p><p>They're silent again for a moment. Rupert feels disheartened. He thought he might have been able to break through. Why does it matter to him so much? It’s not like he HAS to be friends with everyone. He pushes that nagging thought aside as a new thought comes to mind. </p><p>“I take it Sam, I mean, the stable boy, wasn’t around to help you this morning either?” </p><p>Cecily looks over at Rupert a bit startled “No! He like totally wasn’t! Did he help you?” </p><p>“Nope. I also have no idea if I did mine right… but so far so good?” Rupert gives a self-deprecating chuckle.   </p><p>“Hah! Yah I guess so. But like, I wonder where he was though! Now that I think about it, the few times I’ve seen him at the stables he’s seemed like totally distracted. Ooh! This smells like a mystery waiting to be solved!”  </p><p>Cecily grins at Rupert, Rupert grins back. </p><p>“Hmm, you know, I think I saw him over by the pig yard a few days ago… I didn’t think anything of it at the time, but perhaps it’s a clue?” Rupert offers. </p><p>“Oh my gosh yes! Is that the pig yard where that like super cute pigwentch works? What’s her name?” </p><p>“I mean, yah I guess? I don’t know.” </p><p>“Hmm. When we get back we like totally need to do more investigation.” </p><p>“Yes! My interest is piqued! I need to know if there’s something going on!” </p><p>Rupert and Cecily smile at each other and break out into laughter.  </p><p>After that they fall into easy conversation about the beauty of the countryside now that the evil forest is gone, and how amazed they are at the progress being made back at the castle in the Heartland. After an amicable silence Cecily finally addresses the elephant in the room. </p><p>“Uh, you know Rupert, I’m glad that even if I don’t get to be like your wife, that there’s still a chance I could be like... your friend?” She casts her gaze down at her own hands. </p><p>“I’d very much like to be friends with you Cecily.” Responds Rupert sincerely. She looks up and smiles at him again.  </p><p>Rupert continues “You know Cecily, for what it’s worth…” and now it’s his turn to look down at his hands “I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings.” </p><p>“I know.” Cecily looks down again, thinking “I mean, like, I realize now that it totally would have never worked out. I’m sorry too. I, like, came on pretty strong.” </p><p>“Hah! That’s okay. I was flattered.” They exchange shy smiles. </p><p>“Anyway” Cecily continues “I’ve like totally moved on.” She casts a brief glance up ahead at where Joan is still a ways ahead of them. </p><p>If Rupert saw the movement, he doesn’t let on “Oh reeeeeally?” He asks excitedly “Do tell me more!” </p><p>“Oh hush you! There’s like seriously nothing to tell… yet. I don’t think they’ve ever really noticed me.” </p><p>“Hmm! So… we’re playing the genderless pronouns game then? Really not going giving me anything to go on?” Rupert’s sly grin is too much for Cecily who grins back and shoves him as best she can while they’re both riding.  </p><p>“Shut up! Okay but like enough about me. You seriously need to tell me about YOU.”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“Seriously? What is it like to be in love with someone who like <em>actually</em> loves you back?” </p><p>Rupert’s smile falters and he focuses his gaze back at the road ahead of them “Oh, you mean me and Amir? I mean, there’s not much to tell really.” </p><p>“Okay, now I know you’re like totally holding out on me! How can there be nothing to tell? Two princes who’s love for one another like literally saved their kingdoms? What a seriously epic story! What’s it been like now that you both know that you're like totally in love with each other?” </p><p>Rupert lets out a big sigh. “Honestly Cecily, I don’t know.” He pauses “I’ve started to wonder if Amir still loves me, or if he ever really did.” </p><p>“What do you mean? You guys like kissed and everything!” </p><p>“Yah, twice” Rupert smiles but it comes across kind of sad “but now, he barely looks at me. I mean, we spend a lot of time together at planning meetings and talking to builders and engineers, but he’s so… formal. It’s like we’re business partners, not fiancés. There was one time, just a few days after the Hollow, where we were the last ones to go into the big meeting tent, and I tripped, and he caught me by the shoulder to steady me and I felt like his hand… lingered… a little longer than was necessary, and he asked if I was okay and like, really LOOKED at me you know? But then we went into the meeting and he was back to being “the regal Prince of the East” who calls me “Prince Rupert” and knows everything and is good at everything, and listens to me and takes what I have to say seriously, but it’s like he doesn’t really SEE me anymore. If that even makes sense.” Rupert takes a shaky breath and continues “That was the last time he touched me, and I’m starting to wonder if I’m imagining that it was even a moment. I’m just worried that… I mean, I know that we’re going to go ahead with this wedding and everything… but… I’m worried that he’s doing it out of duty rather than doing it for love.” </p><p>Cecily is quiet for a time, and Rupert wonders if he shared too much. He hadn’t expressed any of these concerns to anyone else before – he had hardly let himself acknowledge them.  </p><p>Finally, Cecily responds “You know, I like totally don’t think you were imagining things. I don’t think you’ve seen it, but I have, and I know that Amir is like <em>crazy</em> about you.” </p><p>“Seen what?” </p><p>“Um, the way he looks at you silly!” </p><p>“What do you mean? He never looks at me! I should know! I can barely keep my eyes off him!” Rupert lets out a laugh that sounds more like a sob. </p><p>“Well, when you’re walking away he looks at you like he’s a little lost puppy. When you’re not around he seriously loses all that self-confidence – he can’t make decisions, he forgets things – but when you walk into the room he like remembers who he is. He seriously brightens. He stands straighter. It’s like he totally wants to impress you and for you to be proud of him.” </p><p>This is all news to Rupert. He thinks he may have to replay some of his recent interactions with Amir in his mind to see if it fits with this new information Cecily has given him, but Cecily continues. </p><p>“You know, it’s probably like crazy hard for him now that he’s back amongst his subjects.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“I mean, like, when you guys were off galivanting in the woods…” Rupert rolls his eyes at the word ‘galivanting’ “… he didn’t have to like fill this role of “leader” and “ruler”. He could just be Amir! And that’s the person you got to know and who you fell in love with and who like totally fell in love with you. And now that he has to be “Prince Amir” he seriously doesn’t know how to merge impressive-Prince-Amir-who-needs-to-be-a-prince-and-do-princely-things-and-look-after-people-and-make-big-decisions with Amir-the-teenager-who’s-like-head-over-heels-in-love-with-Rupert. It probably doesn’t help that not only are you like a formal rival but you’re also like so <em>not</em> a princess and he’s probably not sure what his people think about that, not to mention YOUR people who he’s also like seriously trying to win over.” </p><p>Rupert can’t help but look over at Cecily dumbstruck. He realizes he has completely underestimated this girl. </p><p>“What you guys need” Cecily continues, getting excited now “is to go on a DATE! You should like totally ask him out!” </p><p>“Really Cecily? A date?” Rupert looks at his friend incredulously “We already see each other practically all the time and we’re ENGAGED! It’s not like I need to woo him or anything!” </p><p>“No, you like seriously already wooed each other.” Cecily laughs with a wink “But this would be for you two to like <em>remember</em> said wooing! You need some time alone – away from camp, out in nature. Like, totally bring back some of those forest adventure vibes! I bet your Amir will come out from behind his shield then.” </p><p>Rupert can only shake his head in disbelief “Cecily, why are you so smart?” </p><p>“Psh! I’m not that smart – I just read a <em>ton</em> of fan fiction.” </p><p>. . . </p><p>Rupert’s time in the West is brief and bittersweet. It’s his first time back since he ran off into the woods with a sword and a map wearing nothing but his pajamas. It’s strange to come back to this place that he called home and find that it no longer feels like home. Now that he knows what true freedom is, he realizes that this place had always been his prison. It gives him a dull sad ache to realize that he doesn’t really have a home anymore. Hopefully, one day the castle in the Heartland will feel like home, but right now it just feels like confusion and chaos. </p><p>Rupert pushes these thoughts and feelings aside as he packs his belongings into crates that will be moved to the Heartland when the castle is complete. He had some clothes and essential items sent over once it was clear that he would be staying at camp as construction of the castle got underway, but there are still a few things that he wants to take with him to bring back now. Mostly books. </p><p>Growing up, books had been Rupert’s closest companions. He was never allowed to form close bonds with any of the kids his own age, but he could spend hours reading and getting lost in books. Since he’s been at camp, and he and Amir have been emotionally distant (for whatever reason - he’s still mulling over everything Cecily said), he’s missed his books. </p><p>After spending a long, dusty afternoon in the castle library organizing stacks of his favorites into piles according to their significance and usefulness and attempting to whittle them down to a reasonable number that he could actually fit into his satchel, he finally lumbers toward the door. His bag weighs a ton, and he’s a little nervous that the strap might break, but really he had only packed the ESSENTIALS. He pauses as he passes the last shelf, a small red book catching his eye. It’s a tiny thing, barely bigger than his hand. A book of poetry. A book that had sparked his imagination and filled him with so many different emotions since he was a boy. He pauses for a moment before grabbing the book and pressing it into an outside pocket on his satchel. </p><p><b> . . . </b> </p><p>Their ride back to the Heartland is uneventful. Cecily talks at length of all the things she wanted to bring back with her now but couldn’t, and all the things she will miss about the West, and all the things that she’s excited for in the Heartland. Rupert can’t help but find himself lost in thought about the life he is leaving behind and the life he is heading towards.  </p><p>He knows he never wants to go back to the way things were before, but he’s realizing how woefully unprepared he is for the life ahead of him. Back at the Hollow, when he and Amir had held hands and talked about the Heartland it all seemed so clear. Whatever faults he had, he would always have Amir standing next to him, ready to face any challenge together, as partners. Now he knows that Amir will be there, sure, but if being kings together is going to be anything like these last few weeks – like cold formal acknowledgements and respect with no compassion – then he can’t help but not feel very excited about the new life that he’s moving forward into. </p><p>Rupert’s in a daze as they ride into the rudimentary stables back at camp. It takes a nudge from Cecily for him to notice that Amir is there as well, brushing his horse. </p><p>“See! He’s like totally waiting for you!” </p><p>“Hush, Cecily! He’s just grooming Adolphus. Sam must be out again.” Rupert tries to share Cecily’s excitement over their Stable Boy Mystery, but his heart’s just not in it right now. He glances over towards Amir, to find that the other prince has just stepped to the far side of his horse and is hidden from view. </p><p>Cecily makes quick work of removing her own saddle from her steed and scampers away, leaving Rupert and Amir alone together. Rupert can see what she’s playing at but he just doesn’t know what to do now. He starts brushing out Euripides’ mane, imagining himself walking confidently over to Amir, and striking some pose against the wall of Adolphus’ stall until Amir notices him. He scoffs at himself and shakes his head at the embarrassing thought when he hears a noise. </p><p>Rupert peers around to the front of Euripides’ stall to see Amir standing there. Not striking a pose, thank goodness, but just standing there a little timidly.  </p><p>“Uh, hi.” Amir starts when he see’s that Rupert’s noticed him </p><p>“Hi” </p><p>“I uh…” Amir grabs the back of his neck and looks around. Oh my gosh, Rupert has never seen him this shy and awkward before, he feels like his heart might burst. “I was just finished grooming my horse, and was wondering if you wanted a hand?” </p><p>“Oh! Yah! Sure!” Rupert feels like his heart is beating too fast. </p><p>Without another word Amir takes his brush and moves to the opposite side of Rupert to comb the burs out of Euripides’ hair. Rupert goes back to work at his mane. He can only see the top of Amir’s head, and hear the sound of his brush as it moves. </p><p>“So” Amir finally starts “How was your trip? How are things back in the West?” </p><p>“Oh, it was fine. They were fine.” Why is this so hard?  </p><p>“Cool.” </p><p>“Um, how were things back here at camp?” </p><p>“Oh, you know… good. The usual.” Rupert can hear Amir’s brush pause for a moment before he continues quietly “I uh... I missed you.” </p><p>Rupert's knees feel weak. Maybe Cecily is right? Maybe Amir does still love him, he just doesn’t know how to show it? Rupert’s in a panic, how does he respond? Does he leap over Euripides and tackle Amir into the ground and kiss the hell out of him? No, definitely not that.  </p><p>“Naw, you didn’t” Rupert hears himself saying sarcastically. Stupid! What is he doing? Tell him you missed him too darn it! </p><p>Rupert sees Amir look over at him hesitantly, a bit of panic in his eyes. Rupert smiles and winks (WINKS!) at him to let him know that he’s just trying to be funny. Amir’s face slowly breaks out into a grin. </p><p>“Yah, you’re right. It was <em>super</em> fun here, all by myself, fielding questions from hysterical Westerners, and picking out window trim embellishments without my partner.” </p><p>At the last word Rupert feels his face go completely red hot. He has to put a hand against Euripides’ side to brace himself. He lets out a short laugh and then looks up to find Amir’s smiling eyes already looking at him “I missed you too.” Rupert finally says, his quiet voice sincere.</p><p>After that they go back to grooming, but the tension has been broken. Rupert tells Amir more about his trip (but leaves out some of the conversation he had with Cecily as well as the melancholy feelings he was having), and Amir tells Rupert about how life has been going on in the crowded and chaos-filled camp. By the time they’re done Euripides has had the best and most thorough brushing of his life and Rupert and Amir are laughing easily together. </p><p>“Ah, haha, but you know...” Amir’s laughter at a funny story Rupert was telling about an incident he had seen the previous week involving a cart full of cabbages, 3 sheep and one angry barber subsides as he gets serious “I’ve never lived in such close proximity so many other people before. Not to mention commoners! Not that I have anything against commoners... it’s just... different. It all feels so overwhelming sometimes.” </p><p>Rupert hesitates, pondering Amir's honesty and wondering if he should tell Amir the things he was feeling when he went back to the West, or the thoughts he was having on his way back to the Heartland. He can’t bring himself to open up yet, he’s so delighted to have had this last hour with his best friend and doesn’t want to mess it up somehow. But he can’t leave Amir hanging. </p><p>“You know, Amir... I was thinking... maybe we could...” Oh my gosh, is he really doing this? Is he asking Amir out on a date? Why is he so nervous? They’re getting MARRIED for goodness sake. “... I mean I was thinking about getting away from camp for an afternoon or something... I mean, not like I didn’t just spend a few days away from camp already... but uh... well... I was thinking about taking a book or something up to the hillside overlooking the castle, you know... just to get away from everyone... BUT NOT YOU... I mean... uh... if you wanted to come too... that would be cool.” Smooth Rupert, real smooth. </p><p>Rupert hazards a glance up at Amir to find the other prince smiling warmly back at him. Rupert feels light headed.  </p><p>“I’d like that.” </p><p>“Yah?” Rupert responds, relieved. </p><p>“Yah. How about tomorrow afternoon?” </p><p>“Sure! Perfect! It’s a date! I mean... not like a date... but...” </p><p>Amir chuckles “It’s a date.” </p><p>Rupert realizes after a moment that he’s still staring at Amir, and Amir is staring right back. He feels warmth spread across his face and neck and does what any reasonable person would do in this situation.  </p><p>“Uh, okay cool.” he says quickly looking away “Well, I should really go... see you later!” And with that he grabs his satchel, and speeds out of the stall. Forgetting how heavy his bag is, he trips with the utmost un-grace, knocks over a bunch of brooms and shovels which had been leaning against the wall, but somehow saves himself from falling all the way down, and flat-out <em>runs</em> out of the stables without looking back. </p><p>. . . </p><p>The whole of next morning and early afternoon is dominated by a long meeting with the architects finalizing the plans for the castle. Construction on the main body is due to start later this week and there’s still a lot to pin down. Rupert doesn’t know why he feels so nervous, but he does. He’s having trouble concentrating and keeps finding himself staring at Amir. Amir is back to being formal with him, but at one point Rupert finds the other prince smiling at him from across the table. Rupert is pleasantly surprised and smiles back but a moment later realizes with a start that he’s missed something and everyone’s expecting him to answer a question.  </p><p>The meeting finally finishes, and Rupert ends up being one of the first people out of the large tent but he hangs back, waiting outside the entrance as everyone leaves. Amir is the last one out and Rupert catches him by the elbow as he walks past. Amir startles and turns abruptly, and Rupert immediately drops his hand. When Amir sees that it’s just Rupert his face softens into a smile. </p><p>“Hey! Uh…” Rupert starts but falters. What if Amir has forgotten about their plans? What if he doesn’t want to go anymore? What if he’s busy and shouldn’t go, but goes anyway just to try to appease Rupert but his heart’s not really in it? Oh my gosh Rupert, SAY SOMETHING! </p><p>“Hello Prince Rupert! We still on for this afternoon? I just need to go grab my bag from my tent and I’ll be ready to go.” Amir is still smiling and he seems sincere. </p><p>Rupert lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and smiles back “Yah! I brought my bag with me, because I wasn’t exactly sure what the final plan was… but yah! I’ll walk with you?” He meant to be more assertive with that last sentence, but it came out as a question. </p><p>It’s not a long walk back through the tents to where his and Amir’s tents are located. He and Amir walk easily side by side and Rupert wonders if he should reach out and hold the other prince's hand. He decides against it. Amir is still careful to keep some distance between he and Rupert. As they approach Amir’s tent, Amir hesitates for a second with his hand on the flap of cloth serving as a door. He looks back at Rupert with a mix of shyness, nervousness and a bit of… fear? </p><p>“Uh, just uh… wait here. I’ll be out in a second.” </p><p>Rupert waits while the other prince goes in. He’s not sure what to feel. It’s not like he was planning on going into Amir’s tent anyway, but somehow Amir’s request feels like a snub. </p><p>Rupert doesn’t have long to mull though, as Amir is back almost immediately, satchel slung over his shoulder. “Shall we?” Amir smiles shyly at Rupert.  </p><p>“Let’s do it. I mean, not ‘do it’… uh, I mean… yah! Let’s go.” Rupert’s grateful that Amir leads the way through the rows of tents to he can’t see Rupert’s blush. </p><p>They make their way out of camp, through the newly finished gatehouse, past the village of huts, and across a meadow to the base of the hillside. Now that they’re away from the camp and the village, and out of sight of anyone else Rupert wonders if this would be a good time to hold Amir’s hand. Before he can make a move though, Amir turns to him with a mischievous grin.  </p><p>“Race you to that rock outcropping!” He calls and immediately starts dashing up the hill. </p><p>“Wait what!?” Rupert calls back. He pauses for a moment and then starts up after his fiancé “No fair! You got a head start!”  </p><p>Amir just laughs as he continues scrambling up the hill. </p><p>By the time Rupert lumbers up to the large rocks jutting out half-way up the hillside he’s completely winded. Amir sits perched on top of one of the boulders beaming as Rupert tries to catch his breath. </p><p>“Beat you!” Amir proclaims proudly. </p><p>Rupert doubles over, and for a moment Amir is concerned, but when Rupert straightens back up he’s holding a bouquet of fluffy-headed dandelions that have all gone to seed. Rupert holds it out to Amir and the other prince is startled for a moment, hesitating with his hand out about to accept the unusual bouquet, until Rupert takes a deep breath and blows all the seeds into Amir’s face. </p><p>Amir gasps in surprise and accidentally inhales a mouthful of the fluffy flying seeds and starts to cough and sneeze. Rupert laughs hysterically as he dashes past the rocks and shouts back “See you at the top, slow poke!” </p><p>Rupert’s lying on his back in the grass at the top of the hill, exhausted, when Amir flops down to sit next to him. </p><p>“Glad you could finally make it.” Rupert says smirking and squinting one eye open to look up at Amir.</p><p>“Psh! I let you win.” Amir grins down at Rupert and brushes a few stray dandelion seeds out of his own hair. </p><p>Rupert sits up and they both stare out over the dell below. From up here it all seems so much less chaotic. He feels relaxed. </p><p>“Here, stand up.” Amir has gotten to his feet and is holding a hand out to Rupert. Rupert takes it, confused, his mouth going dry as their hands slide together and Amir pulls him up to stand next to him. Amir doesn’t seem to notice Rupert’s longing look as he turns to grab his bag and pull out a picnic blanket. Rupert can’t help but laugh. </p><p>“You’re so prepared!”  </p><p>Amir taps his finger to his temple as if to say “I was thinking” as he spreads the blanket out. </p><p>They both sit back down. Rupert leans over to grab his own bag. “Well, I thought of something even more important” he says and he pulls out some bread, cheese and fruit. </p><p>“Ah! You did! Thank goodness, I’m starving!”  </p><p>They both tuck in and lapse into an easy silence as they eat and look out over the camp and the construction. </p><p>Amir sighs “It’s all so much more orderly from up here, isn’t it?” </p><p>Rupert shrugs “It’s easier to see how it all fits together when you can get away from it. I think it also helps that the air is so fresh up here. No cook fires or animals all over the place.” </p><p>Amir scoffs. “It’s kind of beautiful, in its own way. You know, I was kind of thinking I might... well... I brought...” Amir reaches back for his bag and hesitates for a moment before he pulls out a small easel and a box of charcoal. </p><p>Rupert stares eyes wide in surprise “I didn’t know you could draw!” </p><p>“Oh, I’m not very good, but I enjoy it. It wasn’t a hobby that was particularly condoned by my mother or tutors growing up. But I thought, that up here, away from everyone, with you…” Amir falters, embarrassed. </p><p>“No, I think it’s awesome! I dabbled in painting for a while growing up, but honestly art was one thing that my mother was pretty pushy about actually wanting me to do and be good at that I think it’s kind of ruined my ability to enjoy it now. But I do uh… knit… from time to time…” Rupert’s the embarrassed one now, he taught himself to knit from books and no one ever found out that it was something he would practice as he spent hours locked in his room growing up. Amir is the first person he’s ever told. </p><p>They share a blushing smile.  </p><p>“What are you reading?” Amir asks, still smiling at Rupert. </p><p>Rupert is confused for a moment, trying to figure out what he’s missed. </p><p>Amir chuckles at Rupert’s startled face. “You said you were going to come up here to read a book? What are you reading?” </p><p>“Oh! Right! Uh…” Rupert goes back into his bag. He self-consciously pulls out a book about fencing.  </p><p>When he dumped his bag out last night he spent a long time wading through all the books he had brought with him, trying to find the right one to bring up here today. He must admit to himself now that he chose this one not because he particularly liked it or actually wanted to read it, but because he thought it would impress Amir. Now, considering the highly personal and revealing things Amir brought with him, he feels stupid. He should have trusted that it would be okay to just be himself. </p><p>Amir laughs when he sees the book in Rupert’s hand. “Fencing! Really?” </p><p>Rupert doubles down, defending his choice even though he regrets making it “Yes, well… certain recent events have made it clear to me that I need to improve my swordsmanship and I thought this would be a good place to start.” </p><p>“Haha! If you wanted to improve your skill, you could just ask me to train you, you know?” </p><p>Rupert looks over at Amir sheepishly “Really? You would train me? You wouldn’t want to be… you know… more distant, from each other? Down in camp... in front of everyone?” </p><p>Amir’s smile falters, and Rupert sees him swallow “I, uh… well, yah I mean… we are engaged after all…” </p><p>Rupert’s not sure if Amir is saying that to him or to himself. What was a fun and playful moment has become tense. Suddenly Rupert remembers something. </p><p>“Oh! I do have one other book.” He hopes the change in subject isn’t too awkward as he finds the outside pocket of his satchel and pulls out the small red book of poetry. He had completely forgotten that it was tucked away there. </p><p>Now it’s Amir’s eyes that go wide with surprise. “I… I know… I love… that... that’s one of my favorite books of poetry.” Amir finally stammers. </p><p>“Really? Mine too!” </p><p>Amir pauses for a moment before he closes his eyes and starts to recite from memory: <br/><em>“I try to believe what I feel these days </em><br/><em>It makes life much easier for me. </em><br/><em>It's hard to decide what is real these days </em><br/><em>When things look so dizzy to me.” </em></p><p>Rupert is aghast. As Amir finishes the first verse he jumps in to recite the second: <br/><em>“Wondering, leaving the sea behind </em><br/><em>From my home which everybody owns. </em><br/><em>Wondering where we can do what we please. </em><br/><em>Just wondering, I'm not really alone.” </em></p><p>Amir smiles, his eyes shining. Rupert lets him take the third verse: <br/><em>“I feel like a thousand years have passed, </em><br/><em>I'm younger than I used to be. </em><br/><em>I feel like the world is my home at last, </em><br/><em>I know everyone that I meet” </em></p><p>Both Rupert and Amir finish the last verse together: <br/><em>“Somewhere in the music I can hear the bells </em><br/><em>I heard a thousand years before. </em><br/><em>There's always more. </em><br/><em>There’s always more. </em><br/><em>Wondering is this all there is? </em><br/><em>Since I began to be? </em><br/><em>Wondering where we can do what we please. </em><br/><em>Just wondering.”</em></p><p>Rupert stares in awe at Amir and finds the other prince’s awe-filled gaze directed right back at him. It’s like the whole world falls away and it’s just he and Amir and the smell of wildflowers. Rupert is suddenly aware of how close they are to each other, their bodies turned to face one another and their fingertips touching on the blanket underneath them. </p><p>Rupert feels that he would very much like to kiss Amir, and doesn’t think that he’s imagining things when he sees the other prince leaning forward toward him as well, his dark eyes burning into his soul. </p><p>Of course, at that moment a chime from a bell below in the camp startles the two who jump back away from each other. It’s the bell to herald the end of the work day and beckon everyone to wash up and gather in the mess hall for dinner. </p><p>“I, uh, didn’t realize how late it was.” Amir mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck, not looking at Rupert. </p><p>“Yah, uh, we should probably pack up.” Rupert squeaks, his voice barely working. </p><p>Moments later, after he's packed his few things back into his satchel, Rupert stands waiting for Amir. He watches Amir fasten the clasp on his bag and straighten up, looking back out over the camp. Amir takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. </p><p>“Okay, I’m ready.” He says turning to Rupert and squaring his shoulders.</p><p>They start making their way back to the slope they came up. Rupert chances a glance over at Amir, but the other prince is looking stoically ahead, lost in thought. Rupert makes up his mind. He reaches out and grabs Amir’s hand.</p><p>Amir blinks and looks over at Rupert. They smile at each other. Amir squeezes Rupert’s hand and they make their way down the hill together.</p><p>Rupert revels in the feel of Amir’s callused fingers linked between his, dry and warm. He knows it’s silly to get so worked up over just holding hands when they’ve already kissed and professed their love for one another, but he’s so glad to see that their moment in the Hollow wasn’t the end of their love story. It was just the beginning.</p><p>Their time together is all too short. As they approach the battlements Amir drops Rupert’s hand, but before they head back into the camp he stops and turns to face his fiancé.</p><p>“Thank you.” He says simply “That was... perfect.”</p><p>“Of course.” Rupert replies “See you tomorrow Prince Amir?”</p><p>“See you tomorrow Rupert.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the slow burn ;)</p><p>The poem is the lyrics from "Sly" by Massive Attack</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know anything about fencing.<br/>I do know a great deal about camping in the rain.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clack of wooden swords hitting each other echoes off the stacks of stone surrounding the little sparring yard as Rupert and Cecily circle one another. Cecily lunges forward. Rupert moves to parry but Cecily’s motion shifts at the last second and she succeeds in landing a soft blow against the side of Rupert’s shin. She leaps back, flamboyantly waving her training sword in the air in victory.</p><p>“Hey! You’re getting good!” Rupert congratulates her, out of breath.</p><p>Cecily does a mock bow. “Thank you! Thank you!” she says to her imaginary fans cheering from the sidelines. Rupert claps politely.</p><p>“So? Shall we call it a day?” Cecily asks, finally finishing her victory dance.</p><p>“Oh, I see, we’re going to quit when you’re ahead?”</p><p>“Something like that.” Cecily winks “But also, I’m exhausted.”</p><p>“Yah, same.” Rupert admits.</p><p>They drop their swords back on the rack at the edge of the yard and climb up one of the stone stacks. Over the last few weeks, as loads of stones started coming in from the quarry, Amir had made sure to keep this little square clear so that he and the other knights could have some space to train when they weren’t busy guarding the camp and the half-completed castle. It’s nice because, for now, there is an overabundance of stone waiting to become part of the castle and having it all towering around the yard means that it’s hard for people to casually watch Rupert embarrass himself with a sword.</p><p>This particular stack has become his and Cecily’s favorite lookout spot. Not only can they watch the goings-on in the sparring yard, but they can also keep tabs on the stables and the nearby pig yard.</p><p>Nothing of note is happening now, however, so they start to talk about fencing. They both have been getting private lessons from Amir. Cecily complements Rupert on one of the fancy moves he had used on her earlier in their sparring match.</p><p>“Thanks” Rupert responds, “Amir taught me that!”</p><p>“What! No fair! He didn’t teach me that!”</p><p>Rupert smiles and holds up his hands, “What can I say?”</p><p>Cecily shifts the conversation “How are things going with you two?”</p><p>“Better! He’s a lot more approachable now. He calls me “Rupert” instead of “Prince Rupert” and we make eye contact and smile at each other at meetings sometimes.”</p><p>Cecily rolls her eyes, “Ooh! Steamy!”</p><p>Rupert ignores her “We eat lunch together with the workers at the mess hall and sit next to each other and laugh at all their crass jokes.”</p><p>Cecily fans herself, “Oh Rupert!”</p><p>Rupert continues to ignore her “And one time, I couldn’t find my pencil when we were updating the castle blueprints with the architects, and Amir handed me his... and... our fingers touched! In front of everyone!”</p><p>Cecily pretends to be faint.</p><p>“Shut up.” Rupert shoves her, his face hardly able to contain his grin.</p><p>“And what about fencing lessons? C’mon Rupert...” Cecily elbows him “spending all that time together... no one watching...” she motions at all the stacks of stone surrounding the sparring yard “playing with... swords...”</p><p>Rupert doesn’t give her the satisfaction of responding to the double-entendre “Uhg, fencing lessons have been a lot more... lesson-y and rigorous than I was imagining. It’s like he actually thinks I can be good at it if I just work harder.”</p><p>“Hey...” Cecily’s tone is sober as she puts a hand on Rupert’s arm.</p><p>But Rupert brightens again remembering something “But there was one time a few days ago! I had tripped and fallen flat on my back, and Amir helped me up, and there was a moment when we were just standing there looking at each other, hands on each other’s forearms... and... he smiled and pulled me closer and…”</p><p>“AND!!??”</p><p>“And... he let go and told me to keep my feet planted next time...”</p><p>“Uuuhhhgg!” Cecily grabs fistfuls of her own hair in exasperation “Talk about slow burn!”</p><p>“Seriously.” Rupert puts his head in his hands exasperated.</p><p>“But, all this sounds like progress, right? You’re not still worried that he doesn’t actually want to be in a relationship with you anymore?”</p><p>“No, things are better now than they were before we went up to the hillside a few weeks ago.”</p><p>“This is where I’m supposed to be hearing “Thank you Cecily. You’re a genius Cecily. You’ve rescued my relationship with my future husband, Cecily.””</p><p>“Haha! Thank you Cecily. Your relationship advice is so good that you’ve singlehandedly saved the kingdom.”</p><p>“Ah, that’s more like it.”</p><p>“So... speaking of relationships...” Rupert starts cautiously “How are things going with you and... Joan?”</p><p>Cecily startles and whips her head around to look at Rupert “Whatever do you mean by that Prince Rupert!”</p><p>“Haha! I think I’ve figured out your “secret” crush. I mean, I’m a little hurt that you wouldn’t just tell me, but yah – based on your reaction just now I'm pretty much 100% sure. It’s Joan.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Cecily crosses her arms and points her nose in the air.</p><p>“C’mon Cecily! You’re not exactly subtle when you’re obsessing over someone.”</p><p>“Hmph!” Cecily crosses her arms tighter and looks away from Rupert, nose still in the air.</p><p>“Sooo... I take it things aren’t going well?” Rupert coaxes gently.</p><p>Cecily’s defensive posture collapses “Uhg. No. Not well at all.”</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“Well, I thought that if I started training more with a sword and show her how strong and tough I can be then maybe she would take me more seriously, or at least NOTICE me. But so far... I mean she’s nice to me and acknowledges my existence... but I don’t know...”</p><p>“You’re hoping for more.” Rupert finishes for her.</p><p>“Well YAH!”</p><p>Rupert chews on the inside of his cheek, pondering “Are you sure she’s the type that would be... interested?”</p><p>Cecily understands what Rupert left out of his sentence “I mean, you can’t exactly imagine her with a GUY can you?”</p><p>“Well no... but it’s not like you can know what someone is interested in by just looking at them. I mean… maybe she’s not interested in anyone? Girls or guys?”</p><p>“Impossible.” Cecily is getting stubborn now “I just need to change my approach is all.”</p><p>“Cecily…” Rupert starts to chide, but he can see that he’s not going to get anywhere and backs down.</p><p>They sit in uneasy silence for a minute until Rupert notices something in the camp below and is happy to have an excuse to change the subject.</p><p>“Oh hey! We have movement!”</p><p>Cecily straightens to look down where Rupert is pointing. A girl in a mud-covered dress is walking quickly across the road from the pig yard to the stables.</p><p>Cecily gasps “It’s Diane!”</p><p>“Ooh! Yes! So you’ve confirmed it? Her name is Diane?”</p><p>“Yes! I asked the baker, who asked the tailor, who heard it from the weaver’s assistant, who knows the chicken keeper’s daughter, who’s cousin lived in the same village as her and her name is DEFINITELY Diane.”</p><p>“Excellent!” Rupert rubs his hands together gleefully “Oh look!”</p><p>They watch as she approaches the stables. Sam, the stable boy, is on the other side of the little building but he must have seen her. He runs around the side of the building, still out of sight of Diane, but skids to a stop before turning the corner, runs his hand through his hair, and then walks calmly around the corner to where Diane is leaning against the gate, playing with her hair. Diane starts talking, they can’t hear her, but she’s motioning with her hands, and at one point touches Sam’s arm. After a few minutes Sam heaves a big bale of hay onto his shoulder (Rupert thinks he made quite a bigger deal of this than was necessary) and follows her back across the road to the pig yard.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, they are SO into each other!”</p><p>Rupert laughs “They SERIOUSLY are!”</p><p>At that moment from somewhere in the camp a bell chimes the hour. Rupert startles.</p><p>“Oh no! Is that what time it is? I’m late!”</p><p>Cecily waves goodbye as Rupert scrambles back down their makeshift lookout tower and dashes off toward the half-built castle.</p><p>Amir and a team of builders and designers are already waiting in the partially finished throne room when Rupert finally barrels in, out of breath.</p><p>“S-sorry!” Rupert splutters, breathing heavily.</p><p>Amir smiles “We were wondering where you were! Uh, take a moment… catch your breath.” Amir almost laughs as he stares fondly at Rupert doubled over with his hands on his knees.</p><p>Rupert stands up and straightens his tunic “Okay! Whew! I’m good! Throne room! Let’s see how it’s going!”</p><p>They spend the next few hours inspecting the progress being made with the builders and going over finishing ideas with the designers. Rupert can’t believe how quickly it’s all coming together. It’s easy, now, to see what this place will look like when it’s completed, it’s just hard for Rupert to imagine that he will actually be one of the kings at the helm here. He looks over at Amir who’s with a builder, squinting up to the top of one of the pillars along the edge of the room. As if he senses the other prince’s gaze, Amir looks down and over to Rupert and smiles, then waves him over. Rupert swallows that scared, lost feeling and puts his confident face back on for the remainder of the meeting.</p><p>As everyone is finally filing out Rupert notices Amir hanging back to look up at the dais where their two thrones will sit. He has a concerned contemplative look on his face which morphs to passively positive as he notices Rupert approach.</p><p>“Hey Rupert! Crazy to think that all this will be ours in just a month and a half!”</p><p>Amir’s tone is excited, but Rupert notices a nervous edge to his posture. He wonders if he should mention to Amir his own fears and doubts. Maybe the other prince is also feeling the same way?</p><p>Rupert decides not to push it “Yah! I can’t believe we’ll be kings! Sitting in this room, making important decisions!”</p><p>Amir’s face definitely falters for a moment before he swallows and perks back up “Yah! It… it’s going to be great.”</p><p>Rupert can’t pretend anymore. He turns toward his fiancé “You know, Amir…” he starts quietly, taking a chance now that they’re alone and putting his hand on Amir’s arm.</p><p>Amir closes his eyes and leans into the touch, still facing the dais. Rupert is about to continue, to tell Amir that he’s actually feeling pretty scared right now, and that it’s okay if Amir is too, but Amir straightens and turns to Rupert smiling confidently again. Rupert drops his arm.</p><p>“Hey! I was just thinking…” Amir begins, changing the subject “It’s been a few weeks, and I thought it might be fun to go back up to that hill again tomorrow… if you wanted to?” Amir drops his gaze to his feet at the last part of his question.</p><p>Rupert’s spirits are immediately buoyed. “Yah! Oh my gosh yes! That would be amazing! I mean…” Rupert is embarrassed by his obvious enthusiasm for being asked out on a date by Amir and tries to salvage his pride “Ahem… Sure. I guess. I mean why not? I’ll see if I can clear my schedule.”</p><p>“Psh! Whatever!” Amir gives Rupert a shove, not falling for his cool-guy act as they fall into step with each other heading toward the door “I know you’re free tomorrow afternoon – we have the same schedule, dummy.”</p><p>Rupert pretends to be offended “Oh? I could have other plans! You never know!”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Like what?”</p><p>“Very important… Western… stuff…”</p><p>“More gossip sessions with Cecily on top of a pile of rocks you mean?”</p><p>“Psh! Shut up! But yes. Exactly. VERY IMPORTANT gossip sessions.”</p><p>“Haha!” Amir mocks surrender “I love Cecily, she’s great. She’s uh… she’s not still obsessed with you though is she?”</p><p>“No no! She’s… uh… she’s moved on.”</p><p>“Oh well good. I thought I might have some competition there for a second.” Rupert blushes but Amir continues, “I’m glad you guys are friends.”</p><p>“Yah, me too.” Rupert toes a pebble as they approach what will become the main doorway to the castle, about to head back down into camp and go their separate ways. They pause for a moment before heading out.</p><p>“Soooo…. See you tomorrow?” Rupert asks a little nervously.</p><p>Amir takes a few steps out before turning and giving Rupert a jaunty bow, “Tomorrow, my prince.” He straightens and winks at Rupert before heading down the rest of the stairs and back into camp with a bounce in his step.</p><p>Rupert has to lean against the empty doorframe lest his knees give out as he watches him go.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Rupert wakes up the next day to rain. A lot of rain. Thankfully their tents are all built on top of little wooden platforms, so it’s not seeping in underfoot, but the heavy canvas walls are cold and damp to the touch. If there’s one thing Rupert hates, it’s being cold. If there’s one thing he hates more, it’s being cold and wet.</p><p>Rupert puts on as many layers as he can feasibly wear, taking care not to accidentally brush the damp sides of his tent. It’s not a small space - enough room for a bed, a dresser, a bookshelf, and a desk with a chair. He has plenty of headroom to stand, but he feels the walls closing ominously around him as the rain patters overhead.</p><p>He pulls the hood of his cloak up and steps out into the fray, splashing immediately into a stream of mud winding around the tents. He curses and hustles along to the mess hall to grab something to eat before heading to his first meeting. He hopes this storm lets up soon, he has plans this afternoon that he really does not want to miss.</p><p>The mess hall is more crowded than usual, and the atmosphere is surprisingly jovial. Rupert is slightly taken aback to go from sulking out in the rain to finding himself in the middle of what appears to be a party. Commoners of all sorts are hanging out, talking, laughing, eating, and playing cards. Someone has struck up a fiddle and others have joined in singing old songs. Rupert brightens, he wishes he could stay here all day instead of going to more planning meetings.</p><p>As he’s grabbing something to eat Rupert runs into one of the main foremen who’s been working on the castle project. He’s a large, rough-looking man with scars across his face, 3 missing fingers and arms that look like they could crush a boulder to powder if he gave it a hug. Despite his appearance, Rupert has been working extensively with this guy over the last month and a half and knows what a kind-hearted man he is who cares a great deal for the people who work for him.</p><p>“Hey Albert!” Rupert hails him as their paths cross.</p><p>Albert brightens when he sees Rupert and stops, “Morning yer highness!”</p><p>“Some weather we’re having! I hope everyone will be okay out there today?”</p><p>“Actually, I’m glad I caught yeh. This storm is looking pretty bad, they’re sayin’ it’s pro’lly going to start thunderin’ and lightenin’ later on. I hope yeh don’t mind I already took the liberty of cancelin’ any construction for today.”</p><p>“Oh! Of course!” Rupert wonders why he didn’t already think of that “Everyone has been working so hard lately, they really deserve a break anyway.”</p><p>“Aye, that’s kind of yeh, yer highness.” Rupert’s not sure how to take the compliment considering the day off wasn’t actually his idea, although he feels that it probably should be something he had thought of. However, Albert continues “Yeh know that also means that all of yer meetings are pro’lly not going to happen today either. That’ll be a relief to yeh! I’m sure there’s all sorts of work yeh got on yer plate that you’ve been needing some time to do. Weddin’ plannin’ and all that.” He gives Rupert a nudge.</p><p>Rupert frowns. Albert is absolutely right, he has a whole stack of things on his desk that he’s been putting off in favor of fencing lessons and hanging out with Cecily, and now that he has a free day it seems downright irresponsible of him to not spend it working. Especially with the news that the storm is only going to get worse. Rupert’s spirits fall – definitely no chance of going out with Amir this afternoon.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Hours later, Rupert is back in his tent, sitting at his desk, elbow-deep in correspondence, and absolutely miserable. He puts down his quill to clench and un-clench his fingers, blowing on them trying to force some life back into them. He’s mostly warm, wearing 3 pairs of socks, a hat, and sitting with his quilt wrapped around his shoulders, but there’s nothing to be done for his cold fingers as he continues scratching away with the quill.</p><p>As the rain beats relentlessly against his tent, increasing in intensity, he finally succumbs to his misery and flops face-first onto his bed. This has got to be one of the worst days ever. At least on days when he was a child and locked alone in his room for whatever reason he had been warm and dry. At least he didn’t have this nagging feeling that he was going to be a failure, that he didn’t know what he was doing and was never going to figure it out. He curled himself into an even tighter ball, still wrapped up in his blankets. This rain was really taking his mind down a dark path.</p><p>At first he isn’t sure if he’s hearing things. The thunder had started in earnest about an hour earlier, but there it is again – a scratching sound from the front of his tent, this time accompanied by someone calling his name.</p><p>“Rupert? Are you in there?” It’s Amir.</p><p>Rupert leaps up, gets tangled in his quilt and nearly falls over, toppling his chair in attempt to save himself.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Amir calls from outside.</p><p>Rupert abandons his quilt on the rug covering the floor and rushes to the door. He pulls back the flap to see Amir standing there resplendently, drenched to the skin, holding two steaming flagons of hot chocolate.</p><p>Amir grins “Uh… hi… can I come in?”</p><p>Rupert realizes he’s just standing there staring, mouth agape, and jumps to the side “Oh! Yah! Of course!”</p><p>Amir ducks to come through the small doorway and shakes some of the water out of his eyes as he stands back up. “Sorry, it’s hard to knock on a door that’s made out of fabric.” Amir laughs as he sets the mugs down on Rupert’s desk.</p><p>It is at this point that it dawns on Rupert that this is the first time either of them has been in the other one’s tent, and at this very moment his tent is a downright disaster. The thought seems to occur to Amir as well as he takes off his wet cloak and looks around at the papers strewn all over the desk, the quilt in a heap on the floor and the chair knocked to the ground. Rupert is momentarily glad for the cold because it means that most of his clothes are currently on his person, and not scattered about the tent like they usually are.</p><p>“I uh… hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time?” Amir asks, not quite sure what to do with himself now that he’s here.</p><p>Rupert jumps to start putting things back together “No! I uh… just wasn’t expecting you!” He throws the quilt over the bed and it lands somewhat neatly over the tangled nest of sheets and pillows “I figured… since the rain, you know… we probably wouldn’t be heading up to the hill today after all.” He puts the chair back up and tries to brush his papers together into one neat pile but ends up nearly tipping his bottle of ink.</p><p>Amir caches it before it spills all over and makes things even worse. Rupert looks over in awe at the other prince’s reflexes. They are very close together, both leaning over the desk. Amir looks slightly abashed as he says “Well, I thought it might still be nice to spend the afternoon together. If that’s alright?”</p><p>Rupert’s mouth has gone dry and it takes him a few starts before he finally gets out “Of course. I love... spending time with you.”</p><p>Amir’s blush is hard to see against his dark skin, but this close Rupert can’t help but notice the freckles across his cheeks stand out as his face goes a touch red. Rupert’s eyes linger on Amir’s beautiful full lips and he feels like wants to reach out and touch them before the other prince straightens up with his hand on the back of his neck, bighting his lip and not looking at Rupert.</p><p>Rupert shakes his head and coughs against the dryness that has now spread to his throat “Ahem… um… is, is that hot chocolate?”</p><p>“Oh yah!” Says Amir, jumping at the conversation opening. “Also, I took a page from your book and brought…” He opens his satchel and pulls out a number of different food items pilfered from the mess hall, depositing them Rupert’s desk. Including…</p><p>“Blackberries!” Rupert can’t contain his glee “Those are my favorite!”</p><p>Amir smiles over at Rupert who’s practically doing a happy dance on the other side of the desk “Really? I didn’t know that!”</p><p>“Well. Now you know.” Rupert says cheekily popping one into his mouth and dropping to sit cross-legged on his bed. “Which thing here is your favorite?” Rupert nods his chin toward the spread laid out on the desk.</p><p>“This.” Says Amir, grabbing both of the steaming mugs and handing one to Rupert before sitting down in the desk chair with his own.</p><p>Rupert luxuriates in the warmth of the mug against his cold fingers and takes a sip “Mmm! Is that… Cinnamon?”</p><p>“Yah. I always loved cinnamon in my hot chocolate growing up.”</p><p>“Well it’s delicious.” Rupert says taking another sip and feeling warmth spreading through his body that the hot chocolate may be only partially responsible for. “Thank you for doing this. Thank you for coming over and for the hot chocolate and the berries and… everything. This is perfect.”</p><p>Amir stretches his long legs out in front of him and leans back casually, holding his hot chocolate and appraising Rupert with a twinkle in his eye “Of course. We had a date, didn’t we?”</p><p>Now it’s Rupert’s turn to blush “Yah. We did.” He smiles.</p><p>Amir looks back over at the desk and the now somewhat neatly stacked papers “What are you working on?”</p><p>They spend a while complaining about all of the monotonous aspects of building a castle and planning a wedding. All of the paperwork and letters and logistics. Rupert is glad to hear that he’s not the only one who doesn’t particularly enjoy these things.</p><p>As they chat and laugh and talk about different things, they make their way through the food Amir brought, their empty mugs sitting on the desk. Rupert has relaxed back and is now half-sitting on the bed, his legs stretched out towards Amir, ankles crossed, propped up one elbow.</p><p>There’s a bit of air in the conversation so Rupert turns the original question back around to Amir.</p><p>“What have you been up to today anyway?”</p><p>“Oh. I, uh, actually…” Amir blushes again “I’ve been practicing…” and he pulls his charcoals and little easel out of his bag.</p><p>“Oh! Nice! Find anything interesting to draw?”</p><p>“Hah, not really… I didn’t get a chance up on the hilltop that other day, and then today back at my tent… well it wasn’t super inspiring. I tried to do some from memory…”</p><p>Amir nudges his bag with his foot, and Rupert can see a few pieces of parchment sticking out. One shifts and he can see what looks like the corner of a waterfall drawn on another.</p><p>“Can I see them?” He asks quietly.</p><p>Amir rubs the back of his neck and looks down at the bag. “Oh, uh…” He notices the exposed drawings and quickly leans down to cover them up. “Maybe… maybe another time… I’ve never shown anyone before and I’m kind of embarrassed. I’m not very good.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m not going to judge you.” Rupert says softly “I think it’s amazing that you even do it.” Amir is still looking down at his closed satchel, chewing on his lip. Rupert quickly continues “But if you don’t want to. That’s fine. I don’t want to pressure you.”</p><p>Amir smiles sheepishly at Rupert “Did you knit that hat?”</p><p>“What! Oh…” Rupert had completely forgotten about the hat he had put on earlier when he was frigidly working away at his desk. He’s mortified to realize it’s one of his earlier works, slightly lumpy in a very unflattering shade of green “uh… haha, yah…” He moves to take it off.</p><p>“Don’t!” cries Amir, causing Rupert to stay his hand “I uh… I was wondering… could I draw you?”</p><p>“Wait what? With this hat on?”</p><p>“Yah… I think it’s cute… you’re always… really cute…”</p><p>Rupert is at a total loss for words as he looks over at Amir. The Eastern prince has turned his head but is smiling, looking back at Rupert out of the corner of his eye as he fiddles with his charcoal box.</p><p>“S-sure…” Rupert finally responds, “but uh… what… how do you want me to sit?” Rupert is suddenly feeling very self-conscious laid out on his bed as he is.</p><p>“Oh! Sit, uh… just like that, if you’re comfortable… and here…” Amir crosses over to the bookshelf, grabs the little red poetry book and hands it to Rupert “just read this so you have something to do. This might take a while.”</p><p>Amir looks pleased as punch as he sits back down with his art supplies. Rupert is so full of emotion he doesn’t know what to do with himself. His heart is beating too fast. He simultaneously basks in and wants to hide from Amir’s intense gaze as he sets to work. Rupert looks down at the book, but his eyes glaze over. As they sit there in silence, he thinks about all the things he loves about this boy. This man. This prince. His prince.</p><p>He thinks about all the things that made him fall in love in the forest and all the things that make him fall more in love every day that they’re together. His patience when he’s teaching him how to use a sword. His calmness in the face of any setback they’ve encountered. The amount of caring and kindness and just how much he was thinking about Rupert today when he showed up with warm drinks, food, and company when Rupert needed it most.</p><p>Rupert cannot wait to be his husband.</p><p>With the book still open in his hand Rupert steals a glance up at Amir who’s too focused on the paper in front of him to notice. Rupert loves the way his hands move as he sketches. His long fingers, stained from the charcoal, punctuated with knobbed knuckles that seem just a bit too big. His elegant wrists connecting his beautiful hands to strong forearms. He can see the muscles of his arm shifting under his skin as he works. On one of Amir’s wrists Rupert notices a slender braid of red string and makes a mental note to ask him about it some time. He realizes there’s still so much he doesn’t know about his fiancé and looks forward to finding out everything.</p><p>Rupert realizes there are some big things about Amir that are still a mystery to him. He swallows and decides to break the silence.</p><p>“Hey, uh Amir?” His voice cracks a little from disuse and a little from nervousness at the topic he’s about to bring up.</p><p>“Yah?” Amir asks, still focused on his sketch.</p><p>“When… uh… when did you know?” Rupert pauses unsure how to phrase this.</p><p>Amir senses Rupert’s tenseness and looks up “When did I know what?”</p><p>“When did you know that you… were interested in men?”</p><p>“Oh! Uh…” Amir sets down his charcoal and looks at his hands. “I don’t think I really realized it until… I started falling in love with you.”</p><p>Amir’s eyes flick up to Rupert’s. Rupert blushes. Amir looks back down.</p><p>“I... gosh... I don’t know... I guess I had always been so busy with training and my studies that I never really had time to think about it much.” Amir rubs the back of his neck, no doubt leaving a black smudge from his sooty fingertips “I know I had crushes on a few of the girls my age when I was growing up, but I never had a chance to make friends or anything more than exchange smiles in the corridor. And now, looking back, I realize that the fondness that I felt for some of the boys I trained with may have been more than that… I don’t know though… It’s hard to tell now in the shadow of what I feel for you.”</p><p>Amir looks back up. They hold each other’s gaze for a few heartbeats, smiles slowly growing. Then it’s as if it’s too much for Amir, and he looks back down and coughs.</p><p>“What… what about you? When did you know?”</p><p>“I, uh, I guess I’ve always known… but I think I was in denial. I knew that there was such a thing as men who wanted to be with other men instead of women, but I had never known anyone like that, or seen such a couple together. It wasn’t a thing that people would talk about in polite company. I don’t think I realized any of my crushes were actually crushes either. I didn’t interact with many kids my age, but I’d see them around. I knew that I didn’t want to get married like my mother wanted, but I didn’t realize it was because I didn’t want to marry a princess. I just assumed that I would start to want that when I got older or something. Because that’s what all boys eventually did, right? Grow up and marry girls. None of them seemed particularly upset about it. But now that I’m here, with you… I realize that I didn’t need to grow up, I just needed to learn to accept myself.”</p><p>At this last sentence Amir looks up to Rupert, his eyes shining with unshed tears “And have you?”</p><p>“Have I what?”</p><p>“Learned to accept yourself?”</p><p>Rupert chews on his lip and considers for a moment “I think so.”</p><p>Amir looks down again, “I think I’m still working on it.”</p><p>“Amir…” Rupert sits up and leans over to place a hand on the other prince’s leg. Amir puts his hand over Rupert’s and squeezes still not looking at Rupert “Amir, I want you to know… it’s okay.”</p><p>Amir looks off to the side “Yah, I know.”</p><p>Rupert swings his legs over the edge of the bed, his knees nearly touching Amir’s, and grabs his other hand, “No really, look at me.” Amir turns back, his face red, bighting his lips together, brow furrowed fighting the tears that are threatening to spill “It’s okay. Amir...”</p><p>Amir can’t fight it anymore his eyes squeeze together, and the tears tumbling down his cheeks. He lowers his head and lets out a sob. Rupert pulls him into his chest. Amir collapses into Rupert and just lets himself be held as he takes shaking breaths. His tears soak Rupert’s shirt. Rupert strokes Amir’s hair as he continues whispering “It’s okay. You are who you are. You are loved. You are perfect. It’s okay to be who you are. It’s okay to be you. It’s okay. It’s okay.”</p><p>Amir finally sighs and sniffs. He straightens and moves so he’s sitting next to Rupert on the bed, still holding his hand. He rubs his cheeks with his other hand and says, looking down at his knees, “Is it stupid that I think I really needed to hear that?”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s stupid at all.”</p><p>Amir looks at Rupert, his eyes red. Rupert feels like he’s about to cry too.</p><p>“Rupert… I… I really want to kiss you.”</p><p>“So do it.” Rupert smiles and lets out a laugh that sounds like a sob.</p><p>They lean towards one another, noses meeting and sliding past each other, foreheads resting together as they close their eyes. Their lips meet and Rupert doesn’t want this moment to ever end. Amir is kissing him and he’s kissing back. It’s wet – there are tears on both of their faces – but to Rupert it’s perfect. It’s Amir.</p><p>Amir breaks the kiss – he’s having trouble breathing through his nose – but presses his forehead back against Rupert’s. He laughs “I’m not very good at this.”</p><p>Rupert laughs with him “Neither am I.”</p><p>“Maybe we just need more practice.”</p><p>“I’m okay with that.”</p><p>Their lips press back together as the rain continues to fall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I steal from Ari and Dante and Heartstopper? Yes. Yes I did. Do I regret it? No. No I do not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know anything about archery.<br/>I sort of know about dancing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The carts from the West are late. 3 days late. As they finally pull up to the castle, Rupert and Cecily rush out to greet them, eager to get started unloading everything. The last carts from the East came through yesterday, and this morning Amir is already up in his bedchamber unpacking - he was all too eager to finally move out of the camp and into the castle. It’s been two and a half months of living in tents, so when they had heard that the castle was complete enough that they could start moving in they jumped at the opportunity.</p><p>Rupert and Cecily stand together directing workers where to take the various crates and furniture items that have come over from their old castle in the West. Rupert is surprised at how much there is (his mother must have had a field day getting rid of all her old furniture just so she could have new things made - perhaps that would explain the delay) and hopes that they’ll be able to get it all moved in before tomorrow.</p><p>With the castle now in its final stage of completion, everyone is taking the day off tomorrow to celebrate. Each and every person in the camp and the village has been working tirelessly to get this castle ready before the wedding in two weeks and they haven’t had a break since that one stormy day a month ago. Rupert and Amir suggested the idea of the celebration to Albert and the other foremen and they thought it was perfect. Rupert notices that, along with the furniture, a great deal of wine has been sent over from the West as well. Tomorrow is going to be fun.</p><p>Cecily directs one of the crates up to her rooms and does a gleeful little clap.</p><p>“Something exciting in there Cecily?” Rupert asks smirking.</p><p>“Dresses!”</p><p>“Oh.” Rupert responds, a little disappointed.</p><p>“I’m just glad they got here. I was planning on lending one to Diane tomorrow.”</p><p>“Ooh! Brilliant!” Rupert perks up.</p><p>“How are things going on your end? Have you talked to Sam? Is he going to make his move?”</p><p>“I have, but… I don’t know. I keep trying to boost his confidence and let him know that I think Diane likes him too, but I’m afraid he’ll think I’m hitting on him or something.”</p><p>“Pfft!” Cecily stifles a laugh as Rupert directs a worker with a large clock to the second-floor sitting room. “I don’t think there’s a chance that he or anyone else would think that you had eyes for anyone other than Amir.” She says as the worker heads in past them.</p><p>Rupert flushes “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean it’s all over your face when you look at him or when you talk to him.” Cecily holds her clasped hands up to her cheek and bats her eyes, giving her best Rupert impression ““Oh Amir! That’s SUCH a good idea!” “Amir! There you are I MISSED you!” “Oh Amir! You’re the BEST swordsman in all the REALM!””</p><p>“Oh my god Cecily stop! You’re so embarrassing! I don’t sound anything like that!” Rupert hisses as Cecily drops the act to direct another set of crates toward the armory. “And as for the “best swordsman in the realm” stuff that’s definitely not me! That’s all Amir! He doesn’t need me to boast for him he does a good enough job on his own.”</p><p>“Mmmhmm” Cecily smiles knowingly at Rupert.</p><p>“What!”</p><p>“Oh, nothing… just, uh, speaking of swordplay… did he give you that bruise in the training yard or… somewhere else?” Cecily grins pointing to Rupert’s neck.</p><p>Rupert covers the spot with his hand in horror, looking around frantically for a shiny surface. At that very moment a worker just happens to be coming up the stairs with a large mirror. Rupert angles himself to take a peek, removing his fingers just enough to see the faintly purple hicky hiding underneath. “Uuuhgg!” He moans and then quickly straightens up “Uh, sorry Frank! Guest chambers with that one.”</p><p>“Oh calm down. You can barely see it. Just uh, adjust your shirt collar, there you go. So, what was it… fencing accident or… I HAVE noticed you guys spending a lot of time in each other’s tents lately.”</p><p>“Cecily! You’re such a STALKER!”</p><p>Cecily puts up her hands as if to say “I am what I am”.</p><p>“I mean yah, sure! We’ve… been helping each other pack!”</p><p>“Tsk tsk tsk, boys…” Cecily shakes her head in mock disapproval “Don’t go causing a scandal now – you’re not even married yet.”</p><p>“Jeeze! Relax! We’re only kissing.” Rupert murmurs.</p><p>Cecily smiles over at him and winks.</p><p>“Seriously Cecily! Okay, okay… what about you! Don’t think I didn’t notice that both you AND Joan were suspiciously missing three days ago. Care to explain?” Rupert asks feeling victorious.</p><p>Cecily opens and closes her mouth a few times, searching for words. “No, I do not care to explain.” She finally says.</p><p>“Ah HA!” Rupert changes from playful badgering to being honestly interested and excited for Cecily, “So all that training paid off then? Things are finally happening?”</p><p>“No, hush… It’s not what you think.” Cecily looks frustrated and sullen.</p><p>“Oh no. What happened?”</p><p>“Just… nothing… I finally just came out and told her how I feel… and… she said she wasn’t interested.”</p><p>“Cecily, I’m so sorry.” Rupert reaches out to touch her arm. “But wait a minute, this doesn’t explain why you two were gone ALL DAY.”</p><p>Cecily looks down and shuffles her feet.</p><p>“Cecily… what did you do?”</p><p>“Nothing!” she snaps “And I’m not giving up that easily! I know she has feelings for me! She just doesn’t realize it yet. And speaking of which, I’ll be gone next Tuesday as well.”</p><p>Stubborn Cecily is back and Rupert knows this conversation is going to go nowhere so he backs down. They spend the rest of the morning making small talk and directing the remainder of the load from the West into the various rooms and wings of the castle.</p><p>As the last crate is finally unloaded and sent on its way, Rupert feels a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey” Amir says. He’s just come from inside the castle and is dressed for the training yard, two longbows slung over his shoulder along with a quiver of arrows.</p><p>Rupert turns and resists the urge to hug him. “Amir! There you are! I MISSED you!”</p><p>Cecily smirks and quirks her eyebrow. Rupert ignores her.</p><p>Amir chuckles and smiles at Rupert, moving his hand from Rupert’s shoulder to tuck a lock of his hair behind his ear, but then he quickly drops his arm “I uh, was thinking we might give fencing a break and try archery today! What do you think?”</p><p>“Already giving me up as a lost cause?”</p><p>“No no! Just, uh… the rest of the weaponry came in and these longbows are my favorites and… I don’t know, I thought it would be fun!”</p><p>Rupert gives and amused sigh “Only you, Amir… Okay sure, I’ll have a go at embarrassing myself in yet another sport.”</p><p>“Great! Cecily, you don’t mind if I steal him from you for a little while?”</p><p>Cecily laughs “He’s all yours!”</p><p>Amir grins at Cecily, Rupert smiles a little apologetically. She waves them off as they traipse down the stairs toward the training yard “Go! Have fun! Be safe!” She calls after them.</p><p>Rupert looks over at Amir and smiles. The other prince has been so much happier since he moved out of his tent and into the castle. No doubt glad to have more room and some space to himself like he’s used to. Amir notices Rupert looking at him and smiles back before bumping his shoulder into Rupert’s playfully. Rupert catches his step and bumps Amir back. Amir laughs and grabs Rupert’s hand, threading their fingers together.</p><p>Holding hands is something that they just started doing in the camp and it still fills Rupert’s whole body with butterflies every time. Especially when they’re walking amongst so many other people. Being a prince, Rupert is used to being stared at when walking amongst commoners, but walking next to Amir, holding his hand, makes him stand up taller and actually feel worthy of his title.</p><p>---</p><p>When they get to the training yard a couple of squires are there having a go with their bows at the newly installed target resting against one of the last remaining stacks of stone. Rupert doesn’t think it’s a coincidence that his and Cecily’s “lookout tower” is one of the last ones to be taken down and incorporated into the castle. Not that they go up there much anymore now that Cecily has given up fencing and they’re on good-old-fashioned speaking terms with Sam and Diane. Rupert is grateful, however, that this stack is still there because it offers the best cover from the rest of the camp when they’re in the training yard. It’s certainly not difficult for a casual passer-by to watch the goings-on in the yard, but once this last stack is gone it will be completely open to the camp.</p><p>When the squires see Rupert and Amir approaching, they stop their practice and bow.</p><p>“Good afternoon your highnesses!” They say in unison.</p><p>“Hey Malik! Hey Andrew!” Greets Rupert.</p><p>“Glad to see the target’s already getting some good use!” Amir exclaims happily.</p><p>The squires straighten up and briefly glance at the two’s intertwined hands before launching into archery-talk with Amir. In the course of the brief conversation with the two lads Amir drops Rupert’s hand so he can prepare their longbows. The action doesn’t feel forced, hurried or ashamed like it did two months ago when he dropped Rupert’s hand before going back into camp after their date up on the hill. They’ve come a long way.</p><p>After a few exchanges with the boys, Amir finally says “Hey, I’m actually glad I found you two. Sir Joan said she needs your help up on the wall today. Would you mind heading over there now?”</p><p>“Oh! Of course your highness!” exclaims Malik as he starts grabbing his things.</p><p>“Sir Joan? Really? Yes! We’ll go now!” Andrew calls, already heading toward the other side of the yard.</p><p>“Excellent! I knew I could count on you guys! See you at the celebration tomorrow?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it!” They chime waving behind their shoulders.</p><p>“Great! See you guys later!” Amir waves back as they go on their way.</p><p>Rupert turns to Amir, smiling playfully “Look at you! When did you become a people person?”</p><p>“Yah, well…” Amir gets a little bashful “It’s easy when it’s just a couple guys chatting about things I know about. It’s making things up and talking to crowds that I really get hung up on.” Rupert is about to ask more, but Amir pushes on “But you! I mean, you actually knew their names! How do you always know everyone’s name?”</p><p>“Wait, you didn’t know their names? How did you know it was them that Joan needed?”</p><p>“Oh I didn’t. I mean she did mention that she needed a few more people up there, and…” Amir gets a gleam in his eye and says mischievously “I just wanted us to have the yard to ourselves.” Rupert blushes. Amir’s mischievous gleam turns back into excitement “You know! For your first archery lesson and all! Haha! Let’s get to it!”</p><p>Rupert sighs and shakes his head as Amir bounces into the square. The handsome Eastern prince does a few shots at the target, explaining to Rupert how he’s holding his bow, how to load the arrow, where he’s placing his feet, to what degree to pull the string back, where to aim, and how to fire. He shoots off three arrows that nestle close to each other in the center of the target. Amir walks over to pull them out and then hands one to Rupert.</p><p>“Okay, you try.”</p><p>Amir stands aside as Rupert raises his bow, loads his arrow, pulls back and fires! The arrow clatters to the ground two feet short of the target.</p><p>Rupert starts to get flustered.</p><p>“It’s a good first shot. Don’t think about it too much. Just try again.”</p><p>Rupert takes a deep breath and lets Amir’s voice calm him as he loads a second arrow.</p><p>The second one is also short, but at least the pointy-end sticks into the ground this time.</p><p>“Hey! It’s an improvement! Try again!” Amir calls again from the sidelines.</p><p>The third one clatters to the ground again after spinning lazily around in the air. Rupert almost growls, his face getting hot. How is it so easy for everyone else? But before he can start getting really frustrated, he feels Amir’s arms close around him from behind.</p><p>Amir runs his hands down Rupert’s arms toward his hands as he whispers, “Do you know how many years of practice it took me to get good at this?”<br/>
Rupert can only gulp.</p><p>“Many.” Amir continues, his breath hot against Rupert’s ear. Amir closes his hands gently over Rupert’s and helps him position his bow and pull back. As they stand there Rupert can feel the rise and fall of Amir’s chest against his own back, feel him take in a breath and hold it for a second before finally whispering “You know the real reason I was looking forward to doing archery with you? Was so I could hold you like this.”</p><p>Rupert can barely breathe. He feels like his vision may be clouding over. Amir is holding him for maybe a second or two, but it feels like an eternity. He’s nervous that people might see them like this, but the thought also excites him. Plus, it’s not like they’re doing anything “scandal-worthy”… just archery practice! Is that why his heart is beating so fast?</p><p>Amir is whispering again, “Okay, now steady… aim… and before you fire, make sure your feet are…” Rupert feels Amir’s knee bend and press on the inside of his thigh, forcing his leg to turn a bit. All at once Rupert is so surprised, startled and excited by the touch that he lets go of the string and the arrow flies. Thud! Into the target! Nowhere close to the middle, but it made it into the target!</p><p>“Oh my gosh! AMIIIIR!” Rupert turns and jumps into Amir’s arms.</p><p>Amir beams with pride “I knew you could do it. Okay, now try again by yourself this time.”</p><p>Rupert pouts as Amir backs up. He shakes himself, squares his shoulders, pulls back, adjusts his foot and looses another arrow. It clatters to the ground.</p><p>Rupert looks back over his shoulder at Amir, “I think I need your help again.” He says coyly.</p><p>Amir grins and steps forward.</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>It’s the night of the celebration. The air is thick with the smell of bonfires, meat, sugar and wine. A large area in the middle of the dwindling camp has been cleared to make room for all the merry making. Colorful bunting has been strung up, there’s a large fire in the middle and there’s lively music playing. Most importantly of all, everyone is there laughing, relaxing and having a good time together.</p><p>Rupert and Amir enter the fray holding hands and dressed in simple tunics and tights. They aren’t there to stand out in the crowd – this party isn’t for them, it’s for everyone else. They wander around. They mingle. They share a roasted turkey leg. They drink some wine. They relax. They laugh. They have a splendid time.</p><p>At some point they wander close to the makeshift stage where the musicians have been playing and Rupert realizes that the fiddler is Sam the stable boy. Rupert stares in surprise. Sam sees him and grins. When they finish their song, Sam stands up and addresses the crowd.</p><p>“Hey, uh, everyone! Before we get started with the real dancing let’s get our princes up here to give a speech!”</p><p>The crowd cheers as Rupert and Amir have no choice but to let themselves be pulled up onto the stage. Rupert giggles nervously at Amir, but Amir is staring out at the crowd, his face frozen in horror.</p><p>Despite his obvious fear Amir forces himself to start speaking, his voice quavering, “Uh, hello... everyone... you’re all... here because... you’re... and we... and...”</p><p>Smiling confidently at the crowd Rupert grabs Amir’s hand and squeezes it as he jumps in to save him “And we are so grateful to each and every one of you! Your work on this crazy project has been invaluable and we’re so lucky that we have absolutely the best, most hard working, most patient, most kind, compassionate and caring people right here in the Heartland!” He pauses to let the crowd cheer, “Thank you for helping us build not only a new castle, but a new kingdom and a new world. This place is going to be the start of so many good things and that’s all because of you. Now let’s have a great night, and Sam – let's get this dance going!”</p><p>The crowd cheers and claps as Sam and the rest of the musicians start playing a lively tune. It’s not until the princes are off the stage and out of the lime-light that Rupert does away with his confident smile and checks in with Amir. The other prince is beyond embarrassed and ashamed. He doesn’t turn to face his fiancé as Rupert approaches him, instead he looks at the ground and kicks at the dirt.</p><p>“Hey, Amir?” Rupert reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder. Amir shrugs it off. Rupert is unsure how to continue.</p><p>“Uuhhg!” Amir grabs his head in frustration and turns to face Rupert “Just say it already! I know I totally flopped up there! And you had to rescue me! And I’m a failure of a prince who can’t even address his own people!”</p><p>Rupert crosses his arms. Not in anger, but to let Amir know that he’s not going to let his outburst affect him. “Well, if all that is true then I guess I’m also a failure of a prince who can barely hold a sword and needed YOU to rescue ME.” He says coolly.</p><p>Amir crosses his arms back at Rupert, still mad. He wants to shout. He wants Rupert to be mad, or at the very least disappointed in him. That’s what he expects from the people he loves when he fails at something. But Rupert’s not. He’s standing there, staring back, his eyes full of concern.</p><p>When Amir doesn’t say anything Rupert continues, uncrossing his arms “Listen, I don’t care if you suck at public speaking or if you’re lousy at making things up on your feet. And you know what? They don’t either.” Rupert turns to gesture at the crowd who are all laughing and organizing themselves into two big circles for a dance. “Amir, I love you more than life and nothing you do could ever disappoint me. We each have our own strengths and our own weaknesses, and I think we balance each other perfectly.”</p><p>Amir lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding and lets Rupert wrap his arms around him. “What a pair? Huh?” He whispers into Rupert’s shoulder.</p><p>“What a pair.” Rupert whispers back.</p><p>Rupert holds Amir for another moment before patting his back and saying “Hey! How about we go get some more wine and then join in this dance?”</p><p>“You’re on.” Amir says straightening up and smiling.</p><p>They walk arm-in-arm to go get some more liquid refreshments, pretending to argue about who of the two of them would “win at dancing”.</p><p>They finally turn, wine in hand, toward the sea of dancers already in full swing around the bonfire. They both pause, unsure “Uhh...” Rupert finally starts, “Have you done this dance before?”</p><p>“No... this must be one of the commoners’ dances. I uh... have no idea how to do it.”</p><p>They watch as the couples that were dancing together a moment ago all break up and link arms to form two large concentric circles. The men are all in the center circle facing out toward the ladies who are linked together in the outer circle facing in. The music changes and both rings start spinning in opposite directions. It’s almost dizzying to watch. The music is clearly an important element of this dance, because it changes again and the circles stop. Everyone detaches themselves from their neighbors and joins hands with the person in front of them, they spin around each other twice and then end up back in their respective circles. The music changes and the large rings spin again. This repeats a few times before the music changes to a third variation and instead of merely spinning around and then going back to their respective rings, the pairs break off and dance properly with each other for a few minutes before the large circles re-form and the whole thing begins again.</p><p>It takes the princes a few rounds of watching the dance unfold to get it. They lean into one another, whispering, pointing out things they notice, trying to figure it all out. It’s fun to learn something new together. When they think they finally have it, they plan to go out and join the circles the next time they re-form.</p><p>“Too bad we won’t be able to dance with each other though.” Amir laments.</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m sure we’ll have plenty of other opportunities to make fools out of ourselves together.” Rupert laughs.</p><p>The music changes and they dash out, linking arms with the other men of the Heartland. Grinning at their neighbors and receiving grins in return. The world blurs as they start spinning.</p><p>---</p><p>They’re a few rounds in. Rupert lost track of Amir after the first time they split off into couples. He’s out of breath and doesn’t know if he’s laughed this much in his entire life. Everyone is coupled up and he’s currently dancing with Diane the pigwench who looks stunning in one of Cecily’s purple dresses. Rupert tells her so and she blushes.</p><p>“Too bad Sam isn’t out here too, huh?” he half-yells to be heard over the music and the sound of the crowd.</p><p>Diane blushes even harder “I uh... yah I guess so...” They both glance up at the stage to see Sam staring at them. Diane’s face breaks out into a huge smile and she quickly turns away. Sam smiles too and winks at Rupert before he signals another music change and the rest of the musicians follow. Rupert bows to Diane and the circles re-form.</p><p>---</p><p>It’s been two and a half rounds since he was dancing with Diane, and Rupert has still yet to see Amir in the crowd. He’s silently cursing their decision to wear such simple outfits when the music changes and he’s standing in front of Cecily. They both grin at each other but don’t have time to talk as they join hands and spin around twice before re-joining their circles. But this time is different, Cecily keeps their momentum going and doesn’t let Rupert’s hands go until she’s spun them around an extra 180 degrees. Rupert is now nestled between two ladies and in the wrong circle. Before he can do anything about it, however, arms are linked, the music starts again, and Cecily’s cackling face is spun out of view.</p><p>Rupert doesn’t have time to panic. The music changes and he almost trips when the circle stops. He’s standing in front of Albert, the grizzly but kind-hearted foreman. Albert laughs and catches Rupert. They spin around but Albert doesn’t let him back into the men’s circle. He winks and nudges the prince gently in the chest to keep him where he is as everyone links their arms back together.</p><p>The world spins again. This time when it stops, his heart drops out of the bottom of his stomach and time stands still. Amir is standing before him, positively aglow. His skin is flushed, his hair is disheveled, his face is frozen in a surprised but joyous laugh, his eyes crinkling deeply as his smile threatens to burst from its confines. They take each other’s hands and the music changes to signal the circles to dissolve and couples to form. Amir pulls Rupert’s body against his own and they spin off into the crowd. Rupert glances at the stage to see Sam laughing – he must have been the one to time it so they’d end up together. They spin past Joan who doesn’t notice them but who’s looking down with fond exasperation at her dance partner – Cecily! Of course!</p><p>Rupert laughs as he and Amir dance, holding each other close. The rest of the world disappears and it’s just the two of them. Their eyes shining in the firelight.</p><p>“There you are Fitz. I missed you.” Amir says, his voice barely audible.</p><p>Rupert doesn’t know who started it, but they’re kissing. Rupert’s arms are around Amir’s neck while the other prince holds him close, hands caressing his back. Their lips pressing together feverishly, Amir’s tongue darting out to taste Rupert’s.</p><p>Suddenly the world comes crashing back down around them. The music has changed and everyone is gathering back into the circles, but there they are – the two princes – standing in the middle of everything, kissing each other like they’re the last people on the planet. Everyone around them laughs and claps and gives them a few wolf-whistles. Rupert is mortified.</p><p>Amir smiles and whispers in his ear, “Let’s go get another drink.”</p><p>Rupert lets Amir lead him back to the edge of the clearing as the dance continues. They each take a goblet from a table, clink them together and then burst out laughing.</p><p>When their laughter finally subsides Amir manages to get out “That - that was fun!”</p><p>“What? The dancing part, oooor…” Rupert quirks an eyebrow at Amir over the edge of this goblet as he takes a sip.</p><p>“Mmmmm…” Amir appraises Rupert “Both.”</p><p>They giggle and take a few sips of wine, the cool liquid is refreshing after so much dancing. They tell each other about how much fun it was to be out there, about the people they danced with, and what antics and shenanigans they saw. They stand shoulder-to-shoulder watching the night unfold and suddenly they’re no longer princes – they're just two young men in love out having a great night and enjoying each other’s company here among everyone else.</p><p>Rupert let’s his head rest on Amir’s shoulder, blissfully gazing out at the festive scene in front of them. They’re a little tipsy both from the wine and the company. Amir puts his arm around Rupert’s shoulders but then tenses, feeling something else.</p><p>“Uhh... Rupert? Your uh... hand... is on my butt...” Amir barely whispers the last part.</p><p>Rupert doesn’t change a thing. “Oh, I know.”</p><p>Amir haltingly lets himself relax. He very much likes the feeling of Rupert’s hand there, he just wasn’t expecting it and is a little nervous about it, “Well, I guess... just so long as you’re aware.”</p><p>Rupert lifts his head to look Amir straight in the eye and says, his voice deepening “Oh, I’m WELL aware.”</p><p>And just like that, the mood shifts. Their hearts are pounding as their bodies turn slightly. Rupert’s hand is still firmly placed on Amir’s rear-end, but they’re refraining from pulling each other any closer, knowing that once they do they won’t be able to stop themselves.</p><p>Amir’s eyes flit over Rupert’s face, seeing the need etched there, mirroring his own.</p><p>“You know...” Rupert starts, “with everyone out here celebrating... the castle is probably completely deserted right now.”</p><p>Amir gulps, trying to calm his thoughts “Prince Rupert! What are you suggesting?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing really... Just thinking that there will probably never be another time when those long, dark corridors will be so empty. Poor things, they must feel so lonely and cold right now! If only there was some way we could warm them up and make them feel... loved.”</p><p>Later, after this night has ended, Amir will think of 20 different playful things he could have responded with, but here, in this moment, with Rupert pressed against his side, his afore-mentioned hand gently caressing him through the thin material of his tights, he can barely choke out: “I’ll give you a head-start.”</p><p>Rupert jumps. He takes a step back, smiling at Amir, his face ruddy. Then turns and darts through the remaining tents. Amir gives him a few seconds, then picks a different route through the camp and up toward the castle.</p><p>---</p><p>Rupert quietly shuts the large oak door of the castle behind him. The corridor is indeed cold and dark and not in the alluring way he was thinking about it five minutes ago. He’s not sure what to do. Should he stand by the door and wait for Amir? He decides to walk a little way in, so he’ll be able to hear Amir come in but not be seen in case anyone else decides to leave the celebration early.</p><p>He turns a corner and jumps when he hears a soft voice “Beat you.”</p><p>“Amir!” Rupert hisses “How did you get here already?”</p><p>Rupert walks forward a little way and can now see the other prince in the dark, leaning with his back against the stone, one knee bent, foot pressed against the wall. It’s clear that he’s posed himself for Rupert’s benefit and Rupert is not complaining. His breath hitches.</p><p>Amir chuckles “I’m just that fast.”</p><p>Rupert walks closer. They’re standing in front of each other now “Naw, you cheated. You just have really long legs.”</p><p>Amir sticks out his bottom lip in a pout “I thought you liked my legs.”</p><p>Rupert steps forward into Amir’s space. He runs the palm of his hand up the thigh of Amir’s bent leg and let’s his hand find its spot back on Amir’s ass “Nope.” Rupert whispers, touching the tip of his nose to Amir’s “I love them.”</p><p>Rupert presses his hips into Amir’s and pushes the other prince firmly into the stone wall. Amir gasps before his mouth is covered by Rupert’s. Amir’s hands are tangled in Rupert’s hair. Rupert is holding Amir’s thigh in one hand and his hip in the other, keeping him pinned. They’ve never kissed this passionately before. Lips pressing. Tongues searching. Teeth nipping. Rupert can feel how much Amir is enjoying it, and no doubt Amir can feel him as well. These tights don’t leave much to the imagination. Rupert rolls their hips together and they’re both startled by the sensation and by the moans escaping both of their lips. Their kisses pause as they press their foreheads together. The sound of their panting breaths echoing off the stone around them as they take a moment to collect themselves.</p><p>It is at this moment that they hear footsteps in the corridor. They echo in such a way that the two princes can’t tell which way they’re coming from and they are in no state to address... well... anyone right now. Rupert freezes, but Amir jumps into action. He pushes Rupert back just enough to get both of his feet back under him. He wraps his arm around Rupert’s waist, pulls him close again, and spins them both to the side and through a doorway that Rupert didn’t even notice they were right next to. Still holding Rupert against him, Amir reaches behind him to close the door.</p><p>They stand like that for what feels like an eternity. Pressed against each other. Hearts pounding. Waiting for the footsteps to pass by. When they’re finally in the clear they let out a breath.</p><p>Rupert’s not sure if they’re going to continue what they were doing before they were so rudely interrupted, but he feels like the moment has faded. They look around. Even though they’ve been involved with every step of the castle designing and building process they have no idea where they are right now. They’re standing in a long room filled with pews that are situated haphazardly all around them - waiting to be placed in their final positions. Rupert notices that the long wall opposite them is not actually a wall at all, but a low partition, separating this area from...</p><p>The throne room.</p><p>Amir notices it at the same time. He unwraps his arm from where it was around Rupert and slowly walks forward to look out over the low wall down to the end of the throne room. He could easily swing his leg over and step out into the large open area in the middle of the cavernous room, but instead he seems to crumple as he sits down heavily on one of the pews. Rupert joins him, tentatively. They sit side-by-side, their shoulders and thighs pressed together. Rupert looks at Amir, but Amir’s gaze is sternly fixed ahead. Rupert follows the direction of his stare. The thrones have been installed. Even in the dark they sit gleaming and imposing at the far end of the room.</p><p>Rupert takes Amir’s hand. They sit in silence for a while, just staring. Rupert gulps. It’s all becoming so real. There are some things he’s excited about, but somethings...</p><p>“What are you thinking right now?” He asks Amir.</p><p>“I’m thinking...” Amir pauses. He squeezes Rupert’s hand, then lets out a huge breath as he says, “I’m so afraid!” He hangs his head.</p><p>Rupert rests his other hand on Amir’s leg. An invitation to say more, letting him know that he’s there and will wait.</p><p>Finally, Amir looks up again at the thrones, “I’m afraid that I’ll end up just like him. I’m afraid that when I become a king, when I’m in that role, when I have that power that I’ll turn into my father. I don’t know much about him, but I know that his upbringing was exactly the same as mine. All the same training, all the same lessons. And somewhere along the way he turned bad. He turned into a tyrant. Full of greed, hungry for power. What’s to stop me from following in his footsteps?”</p><p>Rupert lets Amir’s confession hang. Partially to make sure there was nothing else he wanted to say about it, and partially trying to think of how to respond.</p><p>“Well…” Rupert starts quietly “I would say “me” - that I’ll be here to keep you from going down that path. And I will be, but… Amir, you’re nothing like our fathers. Even if you can fight and strategize and plan – I know you’ll use all that knowledge for good. Because you’re a good person. Truly. You are always putting other people first, even if it would be easy to brush them aside. Even if it would be easy to use your status to take what you want. You don’t. You listen to other people. You concede when you don’t know something, and you let the people who do speak up and be heard. It’s one of the many things that I love about you.” Rupert pauses for a moment, trying to figure out how to phrase what he wants to say “So… if anything, I’LL be here to stop you. I’ll be here to stop you from forgetting who you are. I’ll be here to remind you, and to keep reminding you of the wonderful person you are.”</p><p>Amir looks at Rupert, his eyes brimming with tears. “Rupert, you’re going to be such a great king.”</p><p>Rupert lets out a sad laugh “I’m glad at that at least one person thinks so.”</p><p>Amir looks concerned “What does that mean?”</p><p>“I mean that… I mean… I just feel like everyone is waiting for me to fail. I don’t know what I’m doing. I have no training. The only thing I’ve ever been taught my entire life is how to throw a good party. No one takes me seriously and no one ever will. I’m just glad that I don’t have to be king by myself. I’m glad that you’ll be there with me because I know that everyone is just laughing at me behind my back.”</p><p>“Rupert, no… no, no, no…” Amir uses the arm that’s not occupied holding hands with Rupert to hug the other prince into his chest as Rupert lets out a sob. “No one’s laughing at you because they’re too busy feeling seen and appreciated by you. Everyone you interact with walks away feeling better about themselves because that is your greatest strength. You can truly see people. You can see what their strengths and weakness are and what they need to thrive and be happy. And that is exactly what a kingdom needs in a ruler - for their king to take care of them. To make sure they have good lives that are worth living. And THAT’S what the Heartland needs. I know that’s what I’ve needed. What I have now that you’re in my life.”</p><p>They cling to each other. Whispering through their tears.</p><p>“I can’t wait to be kings with you.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to be kings with YOU.”</p><p>“We can do this.”</p><p>“We’ll do it together.”</p><p>“Everything.”</p><p>“Everything.”</p><p>“Together.”</p><p>Rupert nuzzles into Amir’s neck and inhales him. He smells like earth, and sweat, and jasmine, and just… Amir. He smells like home.</p><p>They kiss each other then. Slowly. Deeply. As if they want nothing more than just to assure themselves that the other is there, and to assure the other that they’re there. They’ll always be there.</p><p>The kiss breaks and they sit, noses and foreheads together, eyes closed.</p><p>Finally, Amir reaches up to cup Rupert’s jaw. “Rupert” Amir sighs “Gosh Rupert. I wish… I wish we could just… I just want to hold you all night. I don’t even want to do anything. I just want to be close to you and wake up with you in my arms.”</p><p>Rupert sighs and plants a tender kiss on Amir’s cheek. “Two more weeks.”</p><p>“Two more weeks.” Amir agrees “I can’t wait to be your husband.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the inspiration PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart… you know what you did.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to the Two Princes Discord for putting up with me while I was writing this. If you want to come yell about gay princes with us come join https://discord.gg/Hf5MZbB</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>